Kissing You
by Miss Mouse 1241
Summary: After weeks of inappropriate behaviour between the two of them, Naruto finally gives in to his emotions and confronts Sasuke about his feelings. How will Sasuke respond? Read on to find out! NaruSasu One shot! Rated M for language and sexual content.


**Laura: Okey dokey, here we are with another NaruSasu one shot. I have had this story in my documents for a long time now but I never seemed to find the inspiration to finish it. That is until my best friend bribed me with hand drawn Yaoi pictures...** **Bless her heart. Now, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously do not own Naruto. If I did, I have a horrible feeling that I would totally butcher the main story... with gay sex...**

* * *

Sasuke walked into his bedroom and was instantaneously pushed up against the wall by a brut force. "What the hell?!" Sasuke snarled as he stared into Naruto's blazing blue eyes. "What are you doing Dobe?!" Naruto frowned seeing that Sasuke already seemed to be in a sour mood. He had a feeling that what he had to say was only going to add fuel to the fire. "I need to talk to you." The blonde mumbled miserably. Sasuke was now becoming painfully aware of how close Naruto was to him. The Uzumaki had both his hands placed on either side of his body, trapping him from any kind of escape.

Despite feeling a little flustered by their close proximity, Sasuke responded grimly. "I'm tired Naruto. I spent all day on a really long mission and now I'm going to bed. We can talk tomorrow." Sasuke attempted to take a step forward but Naruto didn't move like he had expected him to. This forced them even closer together causing Sasuke to stumble back up against the wall out of surprise. "Move!" He shouted, displeased by the blonde's persistence. Naruto's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the shorter man. "No. You're going to listen to what I have to say for once."

"What do you mean 'for once'?"

"I mean you're always blowing me off Sasuke!"

The Uchiha sneered and rolled his eyes but didn't respond. "Every time I kiss you, you let me, but as soon as I want to talk about what it all means you run away!"

"I do _not_ run away." Sasuke snapped. Naruto's shoulders dropped a little as he realized this whole conversation was pointless. Sasuke was one of the most stubborn people on the planet and getting him to do something he doesn't want to do is nearly impossible. Despite knowing this, it wasn't in his nature to give up so easily. "You cut me off Sasuke." Naruto heaved a sigh as he let his arms drop to his sides. "I get that this is hard okay? I do, but nothing is ever going to get easier until we talk about it."

Sasuke found himself glaring at his feet. For some reason he was having trouble looking at the blue eyed idiot. "There's nothing to talk about." He grumbled persistently as he headed towards his bed. "Yes there is." Naruto insisted as the Uchiha began to pull back his covers. "You and I have been having random make out sessions for the past two weeks and we haven't talked about it once! I mean Jesus Sasuke, we're best friends. Can't we talk about this kind of stuff?"

"It's just kissing..." Sasuke tried once again to end the conversation. "But I don't think it is." Naruto followed Sasuke over to his bed and paused when Sasuke finally got into bed and put his back to him. "You never seem to put up a fight when I kiss you and when you do your hearts not really in it." Sasuke's cheeks rapidly began to heat up. It pissed him off how easily this idiot could make him squirm. Naruto continued, not noticing how tensed Sasuke's body was.

"We're not having sex so I know you're not just using me as a fuck buddy." The absurd thought made Sasuke roll his eyes. "So what exactly is going on between us?" Naruto asked as he dared to sit down on the bed. Sasuke let out an irritated sigh before gradually sitting up and staring at his aggravated guest. "Why don't you tell me? You're the one who started this whole thing!"

"And you haven't stopped it! I know there's something unscrewed in your brain that prevents you from talking about your feelings but can't you give me something?!"

"Feelings?"

"Yes Sasuke, _feelings_. We all have them, even you, and I know you feel something for me because if you didn't you would have kicked my ass out already!" Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but nothing came out. Naruto was right. Why hadn't he kicked him out yet? Why had he been letting this man maul him for the last few weeks? It was bizarre and downright abnormal to him, and yet he had let it happen. "See!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke childishly. "You're not saying anything! The old Sasuke would have Chidoried my ass if I even _hinted_ at the possibility of you having feelings for me."

"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea." Sasuke threatened and glared at Naruto who returned the glare head on. "Why are you the only one asking questions huh? What about you? _You_ started this mess. So why? Why have you suddenly developed this urge to grope me whenever you feel like it?!" Naruto's eye brows creased a little as he squinted to see Sasuke through the growing darkness of the room. "Isn't it obvious? I don't just go around kissing people Sasuke. That's not who I am."

Sasuke couldn't stop his voice from trembling. "What do you mean?" Naruto sulked as he realized Sasuke was just being stubborn and that he knew very well what he meant. "What do you think I mean Sasuke? Obviously I like you!"

"You're an idiot." Sasuke responded automatically. "And you're in denial. About my feelings and your own." Sasuke puffed out his cheeks as his patience reached its limit. "I'm not in the mood for this Naruto. Go away."

"I don't want to fight about it either." The Uchiha stared at him dumbfounded. "Then why are you here?!" He growled. Naruto ducked his head before hesitating to answer. "Well, I mean…" Although the light in his room was quickly fading, Sasuke could still see Naruto's ears suddenly redden from embarrassment. "There's really only one way to truly become close to someone, right?" Sasuke twitched. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't want to cause anymore problems for you but… I'm sorry, but if this is the only way…" Sasuke felt his entire body freeze up as Naruto scooted closer to him. "What are you-" Before he could finish his question, Naruto had grabbed his arm and violently pulled him till their lips were connected. "Nnnh!" The shock of the sudden kiss hit Sasuke hard and he began to fight back on instinct. "Naruto…! Mnnn! Stop!" Naruto wasn't letting up though, instead, he grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and pushed their lips together even harder.

It was almost painful at this point. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt something warm and slippery slide along his abused lips. He didn't really know how it happened, but suddenly, Naruto's tongue was in his mouth, exploring every inch of him. Sasuke's body quivered as an unwanted sensation spread all over his body. At this point, Sasuke couldn't form a single coherent thought, let alone push the big lug away. When Naruto realized that he wasn't fighting back anymore, he slowed down a bit. He eased up on the pressure of his lips and ran his hand through Sasuke's raven locks gently.

Sasuke couldn't understand why, but it made him feel relaxed, safe even. Eventually, Naruto pulled away, giving Sasuke a chance to breath. The Uchiha welcomed the much needed air. Unfortunately, a few gulps of air were all Naruto was going to allow. He pushed Sasuke down onto the bed and stealthily crawled on top of him. The blonde noticed that all too familiar spark in the Uchiha's eyes and quickly grabbed both of his wrists, pinning them above his head. "Let_. Go_." Sasuke demanded.

On the outside he may have seemed calm and collected but on the inside he was having a panic attack. He didn't like being pinned down, and he _especially_ didn't like being at the mercy of someone else. The funny thing was he knew he could escape. He could escape and then the two of them would engage in a never ending battle that left them both in some type of pain, be it physical or mental. It was a chore, but he could do it.

So _why_ wasn't he doing anything? A tiny voice in the back of his head was telling him that he actually _wanted_ to see where this was going. Naturally, he tried to ignore it. Once again Sasuke was shocked when Naruto began to push his knee in between his legs. Sasuke let out a troubled breath and closed his eyes as Naruto's knee began gently rubbing against his crotch. "S-stop…"

"No." Naruto responded curtly. Sasuke bit his lip hard as he felt his body begin to respond to the stimulation. The troubled look on the Uchiha's face and the red blush that was growing darker by the minute was all the encouragement Naruto needed to continue. He risked letting go of one of Sasuke's wrists and felt a sense of relief when the raven made no attempt to escape. Or punch him in the face.

Naruto slid his hand under Sasuke's shirt and pushed it up until his entire chest was exposed. The cool air washed over Sasuke's bare skin causing goose bumps to rise on his flesh. "Naruto I'm serious! Stop it!" Sasuke aimed a swing at the blonde's head but it was dodged with little effort. "I'm serious too." Naruto ducked his head down and planted a kiss in the middle of Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha squirmed uncomfortably as Naruto's tongue began trailing from his chest all the way up to his neck. Naruto sucked and nibbled until he was sure he had left a noticeable mark. "Idiot! That's enough!"

Naruto ignored Sasuke and once again began kissing and nibbling his chest. Sasuke visibly jolted as Naruto's smooth tongue slid over his exposed nipple. "Kuh…" Sasuke grinded his teeth together as Naruto used his free hand to pinch and twist his other nipple. "Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as gave one final nip to the hardened nub. "I'm going to make love to you." As Sasuke tried to process those words through his hazy mind, Naruto made a grab for Sasuke's pants. That's when he snapped. Sasuke brought up his legs and kicked Naruto with all his might.

The blonde winced and went tumbling off the edge of the bed onto the hard wooden floor. Sasuke's chest pumped up and down furiously as he watched Naruto slowly climb to his knees. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are?!" Sasuke shouted in alarm. Naruto rubbed at his soar abdomen as Sasuke continued to scream at him. "You can't just come in here and say something like that! You can't just use me whenever you feel like it!" Sasuke yanked his shirt back down violently to cover himself.**"**What the fuck do you want Naruto?! What the fuck do you want from me?!"

"_I_ _want you to fall in love with me!_" The blonde hollered back. Sasuke's mouth immediately closed and his forehead and nose scrunched up in torment. "It's possible… Isn't it?" Naruto whispered as his eyes turned downcast. "You and I have always had a special bond… Whenever I'm feeling upset or even happy… _You_ are the one I always want to talk to Sasuke. _You_ are the one who can always put a smile on my face." Naruto's voice began to crack as he continued his confession.

"You know me better than anyone else… You're always there for me in your own sort of way." Naruto shook his head and smiled bitterly as tears began to sting at the corner of his eyes. "It was easy for me to fall in love with you… And I figured if anyone was going to steal your heart it was going to be me…" Naruto sniffed and rubbed at his eyes as he chuckled. "Pretty arrogant of me, huh? I guess your bad habits have finally started to rub off on me." The room fell silent except for the sounds of Naruto's quiet weeping. He was so angry at himself for falling apart like this.

There was nothing he hated more than seeming weak, but Sasuke had always had that effect on him. Whenever the Uchiha was around Naruto never felt normal. He could make him feel things that were stronger than anything he had felt before. Sadness turned into despair, embarrassment turned into humiliation. But that also meant excitement turned into exhilaration, happiness turned into bliss. All the good times made up for the bad times. No matter what the case, all Naruto knew for sure was that he needed Sasuke. He _wanted_ Sasuke. He was in love with him…

Hopelessly in love with him. Naruto's chest tightened painfully. A wretched sob escaped his lips and his body began to shake. '_What_ _should I do..?_' He thought desperately. '_I don't know how much more of this I can take..!_' Just as Naruto feared he was going to lose all control, he felt something wrap around his shaking shoulders. "You really are clueless, aren't you?" Sasuke muttered with a sigh as he wrapped his arms securely around the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-what...?" He stammered as he tried to look up at the Uchiha. Sasuke pulled Naruto's head to his chest tightly, purposely preventing him from looking up.

"I thought you knew me better than anyone. I thought we didn't need words." Naruto's forehead scrunched up in confusion. He sniffed as he responded. "I'm not following Sasuke…" With Naruto's head pressed up so tightly against Sasuke's chest, he could hear the rapid beat of his heart increasing. "You… You always do this!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. "You're always pushing me!" Naruto pulled out of the Uchiha's grasp abruptly. "That's because I need to push you Sasuke!" Now that he was looking at the raven he could tell the man was laced with anxiety.

"Sometimes we _do_ need words. Sometimes I need you to tell me what you're feeling! If you don't, then I'll never know how you really feel about me! And I can't live with that Sasuke!" A defeated sigh fell from Naruto's lips as his shoulders dropped from exhaustion. "I can't..." He repeated sombrely. Once again silence filled the room. The two were kneeling in front of each other, silently watching the other. Waiting for someone to make a move. Surprisingly enough, it was Sasuke who made the first move.

The hands that cupped Naruto's face were awkward and hesitant, but there was also some determination hidden behind it all. Naruto forced himself to stay perfectly still as Sasuke slowly leaned in closer to his face. The older man was clearly feeling uncomfortable, this becoming obvious from the red tint on his cheeks. Despite feeling that way, Sasuke swallowed his pride and kissed Naruto. There was no second meaning behind it. It wasn't hot and heavy like their previous kisses had been. It was a simple closed mouth kiss. It had only lasted for a few seconds but to Naruto it seemed like hours.

Sasuke was right. He hadn't said a word verbally, but that kiss had spoke volumes. When Sasuke pulled away he kept his hands where they were. He found the feeling of Naruto's warm skin beneath his hands to be pleasant. "You are the only person who can get away with this you know. Saying these things… touching me…" Naruto met Sasuke's steady gaze. "It's only you, Naruto. Always has been."

Sasuke shrugged as if it was no big deal, but they both knew it was the exact opposite. An uneasy laugh escaped Naruto's lips as he let his head fall down onto Sasuke's shoulder. "Always will be?" He whispered back a little desperately. Instead of responding, Sasuke simply began stroking Naruto's hair, providing him with a source of comfort. Naruto ended up staying the whole night holding Sasuke in bed.

As he watched the Uchiha's sleeping face, he found all his worries beginning to wash away and then disappear completely. In a way, Naruto supposed the two of them still had a lot of growing up to do. Maybe they would never be that perfect couple that he had always imagined, but Naruto was okay with that. He truly believed that things would work out for the two of them. After all, the two had been to hell and back together. He figured the world owed them a little happiness.

* * *

**Laura: Hehe... were you expecting a lemon? Yeah, so was I T_T Originally this was going to be a lemon, but as the story progressed I didn't think it would really fit... I guess I could have made it work but I prefer a little variety. Not EVERYTHING has to be a lemon. Sweet, cute, romantic stuff is just as satisfying, right?! WHO'S WITH ME?! *Crickets*** **... Yeah I know I suck. Hahaha, next time guys ;} Thanks for reading!**


End file.
